


Heal These Broken Wings

by LadyAsphodel93



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming
Genre: Adrian is your savior, F/M, Reader-Insert, Trigger Warnings, Winged!Reader, containment, kidnap, kidnapped!reader, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: After being trapped for so long, someone comes in to save you.An angel.....?





	Heal These Broken Wings

_ **TWs: abuse, mistreatment, a few swear words.** _

You hated being in this hell hole. How long had you been here? A few days? Months? Years? You weren't too sure how much time had passed but you wanted to get out.

Problem was, there was no way how. There was no one around for you to plead for freedom. You were alone. A long chain was attached to your leg, which trailed from the small cage you were locked in, to the other side of the wall. It wouldn't have mattered if you escaped from either the cage or the chain, you were still trapped. There was a door and a window but no key. The window was your only source of light, the only thing keeping you sane.

You wanted to be back in the sky. To feel the clouds brush against the tips of your wings. To feel the sun on your back.

Like that was going to happen.

You slumped against one wall of the cage, your wings folded around you like a defence. If those twats came back, you would need to build up enough strength in case they made a false move.

Your skin had been treated like a pin cushion as they had taken blood sample after blood sample, just to find out exactly what you were. But they never discovered exactly what they suspected to find.

You had heard some rumours of some people kidnapping others who were 'mutants'. You had been born with these wings and it had taken you years to love them, then hate them and then love them again. You never considered yourself to be a, a mutant.

As you wallowed in your misery, there came a clang of metal. You flinched, your wings braced around you as you waited for your torturers to return for more.

Silence.

Then there was a hissing, followed by the loudest explosion you'd ever heard. Debris flew everywhere, a few pieces hitting the cage. You looked round as the dust settled and large shapes loomed in the smoke. Three men entered the room. They were armed with peculiar weapons you'd ever seen. Your captors had never used this kind of weaponry before. Who were these people?

Well, if these people were here to do experiments on you, too, then you weren't going down without a fight.

Then another figure entered the room and your eyes widened.

The – human? – wore dark leather clothes, with a light fur line on his collar and on his back were wings! The most strangest pair of wings you'd ever seen. They weren't anything like yours as this male's were metallic and whirred like a small jet plane.

The male stepped forwards, his beady green eyes staring you from the helmet. He reached up with a gloved hand and pulled off the mouth piece of his helmet, revealing a face. He looked to be in his forties or fifties with warm, seductive green-blue eyes.

He smiled at you. “Hey, there.”

You scuttled back, folding your wings behind you as you tried to keep yourself from these strangers.

“It's all right, sweetheart.” he said, holding out his hands and stepping gently forwards, careful not to spook you. “We're not here to hurt you.”

“Then what are you here for?” you croaked. Your voice hadn't been used much, only for screaming and cursing.

“Well, actually.” he smiled. “We had no idea you were in here. But now that we've found you. I suppose we can--.”

“I'm not going anywhere with the likes of you lot.”

“Sweetheart, darling, listen--.”

“NO!” you screeched, your wings flaring around you, menacingly.

The man looked at you in bewilderment.

“Don't try and test me. I'm not falling your sweet words. I've heard enough of them from strangers to know that there is always trouble and it never ends well for me.”

You watched with hard eyes as the stranger's demeanour change, immensely, as though reconsidering his actions. He looked to his goons.

“Out. See if there's anywhere else. Go.”

The men did as they were told and left you and their leader alone. He reached behind him and you heard a faint click and the wings came undone. You'd never seen a pair of wings do that, let alone heard of. Just what was this man?

“I see you've got a pair of wings, also. Although, mine are just made alien technology.”

You weren't too sure of what to say. You didn't want to say anything. There was no way you could trust this man.

Could you?

“How did you get yours?”

“Born with them.” you said, proudly.

“Wow, that's, er, that's amazing. It's not something you see everyday.”

You didn't reply.

“So, how did you end up here?”

“I...” you muttered. “I was taken from my family.”

“And how long have you been here?”

You looked at the 'winged' man. “What year is it?”

“2018.”

“Oh. So, I've been here for three years.”

“Three years? What have they been doing to you?”

“Experiments. Torture. I've been taken here and there. To different rooms but never left this building. Eventually, they chained me up.” And you held up your left leg. “And then, sometime afterwards, they put me in here. I only over left this cage and this room for them to do what they needed.”

The man gazed down at you, with a sorrowful look. He softened his expression and knelt down to your level. “I'm sorry you had to put up with all of that.”

You shrugged. “I've learned to deal with it. You said before, you had no idea what was in here. You didn't know I was in here. Who are you?”

“I'm known as Vulture. But my real name is Adrian. We were told to come here and tear this place apart. We knew there was some...oddities here but I never thought to meet a gorgeous creature like you here.”

At these words, your cheeks became warm. It wasn't often you got compliments from others. The only people who had been nice to you was your family. Everyone else had treated you like a freak. But this man, Adrian, treated you just as your family had.

Why?

“If you come with me,” he said, his tone calm and full of promise. “I'll take you somewhere, where you'll be safe.”

“Why should I trust you?” you spat.

“Because I'm trying to save you. You don't deserve to be locked up in a cage. You need to be free. You want to fly? Then come with us and you can spread those lovely wings...as wide as you can.”

You were lost in his words, to notice that you had tears in your eyes. Adrian shuffled forwards and held out his head.

“Do you accept?”

You gazed at his open hand. This was your chance? Your chance to be free? The thing you had longed for for so long.

Looking back up at Adrian, you gave him a watery smile and took his hand.

“Set me free.”


End file.
